


beauty forged in earth

by liarouge



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: F/F, they are girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liarouge/pseuds/liarouge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frey is different from Forte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beauty forged in earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkdrinks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdrinks/gifts).



Frey is different from Forte.

Frey doesn't wait. Forte will stand straight, eyes scanning perimeters for a sign of a rustle in the bushes, heighten her hearing to catch the snap of a twig, with her hand ready on the hilt of her sword. But Frey always rushes in before Forte even has time to register the presence of a monster. Frey forgoes sharp steel in favor of her own callused fists gloved in the hides of monsters and fueled with potent rune energy. Frey charges with flames in her eyes that send a chill down Forte's spine in fear and in awe of Frey's raw power and confidence, the way the shades on her muscles change in the sunlight. And Forte is captivated, frozen as her eyes take in the swing of Frey's arms, unwavering even as an arrow fired from an orc pricks her skin, with Frey only grinning in response before launching another blow straight into a wave of orcs and Forte barely sees the strike hit before the orcs dissolve into mere light, leaving no evidence they had ever existed in that space, if not for a broken arrow or a piece of horn. Frey will run back to her, glowing, smiling, triumphant, and Forte will realize she never got a strike in. She will run ahead of Forte, and it hurts her eyes to see Frey's back, silhouetted against the harsh radiant light of the sun, going too fast for Forte to follow. 

Her eyes are emeralds, always with a glint of mischief, in comparison to the cool sapphire of Forte's eyes. Laughter comes easily to her, loud and boisterous, it bursts from her like fireworks and the townspeople have come to shake their heads, smile fondly, when they can hear it from the other end of town. Forte's laughter amounts to a chuckle at most, a smile that rests easy on her lips when she allows herself to feel relaxed, though Frey's been trying to find a way to get more out of her, poking her ribs when they're in sleepwear and tickling the nape of her neck with a surprise kiss as Forte stiffens and shrieks and scolds. 

Frey shows her scars proudly. She gladly flexes her arms, bronzed and forged in the great earth, for the people of Selphia, gives a wink to the town women, revels in the cowered reactions from the men, eagerly taking on challenges for arm wrestling matches that end with her opponent on the floor within mere seconds. She takes joy in recounting the story behind every scar on her arms and everywhere else, recalling near death experiences with such a casual tone it frightens Forte, while Forte hesitantly touches her fingers to them, as if the wounds would reopen under her touch.

Forte has scars from sparring sessions with her father, a part of her skin for so long she thinks she might as well have been born with them. Forte has told Frey stories about her mother scolding her father for putting a sword in Forte's small hands too soon, the first time Forte slayed a monster with her own hands, the rare occasion her father would reward her with a quiet smile, a piece of chocolate cake, as Frey removes each piece of Forte's armor with more care than she's ever given herself. 

Frey is reckless and powerful and unafraid, dragging Forte into a haunted mansion with ease (“For adventure!”) as Forte's heels scrape and drag across the ground. Frey is weathered and rough, has mischievousness that makes Forte rub at her temples, but also kindness in the way she'll carry heavy crates for Blossom, the way she'll run all over town taking care of errands for the people, the way she'll hold Forte's hands after a close call in the dungeons. 

Frey doesn’t need her protection.

But nevertheless:

“Allow me the honor of staying by your side, Princess, so that I may continue to guard you with everything my life can offer.”

And Frey gives her the look she always gives Forte when she was being much too serious and formal for her liking, as always. And she laughs while taking Forte's hands in hers, as always. And she smiles and touches her nose to Forte's before touching her lips, soft, to hers, as always.

**Author's Note:**

> a birthday present to one of the dearest friends i am blessed to have in my life.  
> happy birthday nico!!! i love you so much and may you continue to shine as brightly as the sun♥︎


End file.
